


Worth It

by Lillipad760



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, but only for a few paragraphs really, gay kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas how he feels and ends up getting fucked. It's nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about an hour and half because someone wanted a nsfw cute destiel fic and I swooped to the rescue. (has nothing to do with actual birthdays). Originally posted to Tumblr.

Dean was really going to do it this time. He had been trying to gain the courage for months(if by months you mean years) but today he was really going to do it.  
He looked at himself in the mirror, already feeling more nervous than he would ever admit. “I can do this.” He said to himself. Now Dean knew it wasn’t strictly normal to give yourself a pep talk, especial not about such things, but what was he to do? “I can go up to him and tell him the truth, put it all on the line. And who knows, maybe if you play your cards right you can land an angel in bed.”

Dean didn’t feel nearly as confident as he forced himself to sound. He thought it much more probable for the angel to be disgusted and never talk to him again than for Castiel to just jump into bed with him. Just in case Cas took it really well, he had… prepped himself for the angel. He knew he still had to try.  
The hunter finished up his hair and straightened his shirt yet again(even though none of the reasons why he did were straight in the slightest) before finally going over to Cas’ room in the bunker.

Taking one last deep breath, he knocked on the door and wait for a reply before going in.  
“You may enter.”

“Just go in and do it right” Dean thought to himself as he opened to door and stepped inside, praying to all his deities that he wouldn't look like an idiot or drown in his own sweat.

“Heya Cas. Mind if we talk for a moment?” Dean cringed at the confused and slightly worried look on Cas’ face. He realized too late that what he had said sounded similar to one of the times he had kicked his friend out of the bunker.

“Not at all. Please, sit down.” After Dean made his(clumsy and not-so-smooth) way to the bed to sit, Castiel continued. “What is it that you wish to talk about Dean?”  
The green eyed man shifted awkwardly in his seat. “I uh- I kinda wanted to talk about us.” Dean saw Cas’ eyes flash hope then fear, fear that he rushed to dissipate. “Not “I never want to see you again” or anything like that, in case you were worried. The opposite of that actually.” Cas nodded, looking rather confused, but very focused.

Dean couldn’t help but to smirk. This seemed to be going smooth enough. “I’ve known you for many years. You’ve helped me through more disasters than I thought could even exist. You went from a dick-bag-angel that pulled me out of hell, no offence, to my friend. Then you went from my friend to my family.” Dean looked up from his hands to make sure Cas was still on board, and was relieved to find him not just listening, but leaning in with love-filled eyes.  
“And now, I want you to go from my family to my partner. I want us to start our own family together. A new one. W-Would you like to do that with me Cas?”

The angel was very pleased with this idea and had been feeling the same way for his righteous man as he felt for the angel. “Yes Dean. I do believe I would like to be your partner “in crime” as they say.”

They both smiled at each other, much closer than they were at the being of their conversation, and now Dean had no reason to tell Castiel to back away.  
Neither one was sure when they went from sitting next to each other with happy smiles on their faces to kissing each other with a passion that was rather lacking in grace(but made up for it in pleasure). The way their lips matched the other’s with a perfection only dreamed of by each. It was even better to experience than to imagine, and both assumed they’d never get a fill. It was just to wonderful to ever get truly tired of.  
Then there was the heat. The addicting push and slide of hands and the feeling of one soon to be lover’s breath on the other’s neck, mouth, and sometimes ear. It was a delicate difference between passionate kissing and hands racing to remove cloths. The desire between each overpowering the sense to keep it slow and make each moment memorable.

Neither one was going to forget this day for a long while non-the-less. Cas repositioned them as he began to kiss down Dean’s body, leaving marks and claims from his jaw-line down to his already hard nipples, then lower still to just below his navel.  
The taller man was beginning to loose his control. Castiel was still wearing his slacks and his shirt was still hanging from one shoulder, but what he could see of him was enough to get the want coursing through his blood to rush a little faster, burn a little hotter.

“C-CAas!” Dean whimpered impatiently, thrusting his hips into the angel once he figured out words were beyond him in this state. He wanted so badly, had for so long. It was becoming almost unbearable to see Cas so close to his groin but still teasing and kissing at his thighs.  
“Yes beloved?” The new nickname did nothing to help Dean’s brain work faster, nor did the smirk Cas gave him before moving just a little closer to the very flush and needy spot Dean craved his attention to go.

“P-Please Cas! Want. I waNT!!!” Cas cut Dean off by sucking him down without warning. Wrapping up the hard member in the wet heat of his mouth. Stubble tickling close to his balls every time Cas went down far enough.  
Dean made sure to watch closely. Not wanting to miss a moment of glassy blue eyes and those beautiful lips stretched far around him. It was almost too much. Cas moaned when Dean tilted his head back in pleasure with his eyes clamped shut.

Cas removed Dean from his mouth. “You look so gorgeous for me Dean. Just want to flip you over, bend you down and fuck you nice and hard. I’ve been thinking about doing that for so long. I used to be so nervous, so timid around the subject, but the more I imagined you under me, out of breath and needy, it became easier for me to lust without guilt. Easier for me to gain confidence. Yet it was still never easy for me to tell you this.”

Dean could barley understand what Castiel was saying, he did understand the part about being bent over and fucked and that sounded great.  
“Cas please! Fuck me, make me yours! Want you so much please!” Dean was pushed that much closer to the edge when Cas began to stroke Dean faster.  
“Now I could never say no to that beloved.” Next thing Dean knew, There was no pressure on his dick and he was being moved to his hands and knees. He knew the moment Cas say his slick hole.

“Mmm. Look at that! Wet hole already so open for me!” Cas put two fingers in easily and started to move them in and out, trying to ovoid Dean’s prostate for now and adding a third finger. “You must have been so hopeful we’d get this far huh?” He leaned in close so he could whisper into Dean’s ear. “Good.”  
That was all the warning Dean got before felt Cas’ fingers leave and heard him removing his slacks and gabbing the lube and a condom out of his drawer. “Come on Cas! Tired of waiting! Please!” Dean groaned.

Cas chucked, “Alright, I’m almost there. Ready?” Dean nodded.  
This must have been the closest thing to heaven sense, well Dean’s actual heaven. The slow weight of Castiel filling him inch by inch, careful not to hurt him. The way the drag in and out felt once he was final relaxed enough for them to continue. The pleasure that raced through him in waves whenever Cas brushed his prostate, The sounds Cas made as he fucked into to his hunter from behind. It was the best Dean had felt in years.

But all magnificent things must come to and end, and Cas was going to cum soon. “Close! So very c-CLOSE!” Dean yelled into the side of a pillow, causing Cas to grunt his agreements and thrust faster. It was a wonderful build up to the best release either had experienced. Dean went first and Cas was only four thrusts behind him.  
They rode out they orgasms and blinked away the white light. Cleaning up with Dean’s discarded shirt and throwing away the used condom, Cas felt satisfied in more than one way. And if anyone asked Dean, they didn’t cuddle for the next twenty minutes and talk about how much they love each other and how happy they are. Except, they totally did.


End file.
